1,001st Stormtrooper Division
The 1,001st Stormtrooper Division, also known as the Knight-Hunters, was a division of Stormtroopers that were apart of the One Sith Empire and were a key part in the start of the Third Jedi Purge. They were known for wearing a set of armor that resembled that of the old Imperial Stormtrooper and a special set of armor worn by elite members of the Coruscant Guard. Role Like other stormtroopers in the One Sith Empire, the soldiers of the 1,001st Stormtrooper Divison were once Imperial Stormtroopers of either the Galactic Empire or the Fel Empire. They were trained by various Sith within the newly formed One Sith Empire to be transformed from standard Imperial Stormtroopers to become effective Jedi hunting murderers. These Knighthunters, as they soon become known as, would then be unleashed unto the galaxy by order of Darth Krayt, Emperor of the One Sith Empire, to hunt down any force-sensitive individuals they came across, though specifically Jedi. As a result of their tutelage and training under Sith Lords, Knighthunters of the 1,001st Stormtrooper Division became immune to Jedi mind tricks and other methods of Force manipulation. With their skilled training in hunting and killing Jedi, these elite stormtroopers became the cause of numerous Jedi deaths across the galaxy following and during the enaction of the Third Jedi Purge by Darth Krayt. Soon, the Knighthunters would gain a reputation for being the most skilled and dangerous units of Stormtrooper within the ranks of the One Sith Empire, with rumors being spread throughout various factions that opposed the One Sith, including the Empire-in-Exile and the Galactic Alliance, that the Knighthunters of the 1,001st Stormtrooper Division would do whatever it took to complete their task. Equipment The main choice of armor for the Knighthunters of the 1,001st Stormtrooper Division had a similar design of the much older Imperial Coruscant Guardsmen armor, which was worn by elite Imperial Stormtroopers of the Galactic Empire's Coruscant Guard hundreds of years prior to the formation of the One Sith Empire. One of many differences and improvements over this old Imperial armor, however, was its black coloration and highly durable capabilities seemed to also indicate that the Knighthunter's armor also utilized elements of the Imperial Storm Commando's armor as well, which was also an elite unit of Imperial Stormtrooper within the ranks of the old Galactic Empire's military. Another feature of the Knighthunter's specialized armor was its helmet, as it was implanted with various Sith constructed devices that were built to disrupt various Force based attacks, and even helped these stormtroopers resist Jedi mind trick, with the aid of a small connection device that was implanted into the stormtrooper's neck. If this technology wasn't enough to transform the Knighthunters of the 1,001st Stormtrooper Division into skilled Jedi killers, the Sith Lords who oversaw the creation of these stormtroopers also decided to equip each individual soldier with various weapons to aid in combating Jedi opponents. These weapons included custom-built electrostaffs that were outfitted with phrik to aid in deflecting lightsaber attacks and several different models of sonic blasters for long-range combat. Sonic blasters were specifically chosen by the Sith to be utilized as the primary blaster-type weapon for the Knighthunters specifically due to the fact that lightsabers were unable to deflect sonic blasts. Appearances * Legacy Era Campaign Guide (first appearance) Category:Stormtrooper Divisions Category:Stormtrooper Assassins Category:One Sith